Many different performance metrics may be used to measure the ability of a webpage to meet its objectives. Examples may include a dropout rate, which may measure a percentage of visitors leaving a website from a webpage. Similar examples may include a conversion rate measuring a percentage of user visits to a website and/or webpage on that website that respond to a call to action, such as, for example, to make an online purchase.
In addition to any direct benefits accruing from a webpage and/or website, indirect benefits, such as remuneration, may be recouped through the display of ad content on one or more webpages of a website. Such ad content, however, may have an impact on one or more performance metrics used to gauge the performance of the webpage and/or website on which the ad content is displayed. For example, such ad content may include one or more links to one or more different websites. A visitor clicking on such a link may leave the original webpage and/or website. Similarly, clicking on such a link may decrease the likelihood that the visitor responds to a call to action on the original webpage and/or website.